Le grand méchant loup me trouvera t-il
by lykoslupus
Summary: OS en deux parties possible, la deuxième partie sera un lemon si vous le voulez ;) Derek rentre du boulot, Stiles veut jouer dans la forêt


Hey

Je publie mon premier Sterek. C'est un OS où Stiles veut jouer dans la forêt. Il sera potentiellement en deux parties, sachant que la deuxième partie serait un Lemon. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'écrire... je pense que ça dépendra de si vous en voulez un ou non ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et désolé pour les fautes éventuelles :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review :)

 **Le grand méchant loup me trouvera t-il ?**

Derek était épuisé, son boulot en tant qu'architecte lui prenait vraiment tout son temps. Le brun s'était levé à 5h30, avait à peine eu le temps de se laver et de grignoter quelque chose, avant de devoir courir en réunion de chantier. Est-ce que 6h15 était une bonne heure pour une réunion? Et bien, selon le maire de Beacon Hills, oui. Du point de vue de Derek, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il était à présent 18h, Derek avait passé toute la journée à discuter des nouveaux plans pour la rénovation du stade de football américain. Le maire voulait que le bâtiment soit grandiose, il voulait que le stade survive aux aléas du temps et qu'à chaque fois qu'on le regarde on pense au maire qu'il l'avait fait rénover. Derek s'était d'ailleurs demandé si tout ça n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec les prochaines élections municipales.

Derek souffla en ouvrant la porte de sa Camaro, il déposa sa veste à l'arrière et s'assit sur le siège de cuire Le moteur ronronna, Derek eut un petit sourire. La meute avait surnommé la voiture « l'aimant à fille », au plus grand damne de Derek. Le loup envoya un sms à son petit-ami pour lui dire qu'il partait du travail, il attendit une réponse pendant à peu près cinq minutes avant de s'engager sur la route. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, il avait hâte de prendre une douche et de pouvoir embrasser son copain. Son amoureux dormait encore quand il était parti au travail, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'on était samedi, alors ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire un bisous.

Derek venait de sortir de la grande route, et de s'engager sur le chemin de terre menant à sa maison, lorsqu'il aperçut une forme rouge en plein milieu de la route. Le loup pila et ses freins grincèrent, il éteignit le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il s'approcha de la forme rouge et put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un pull, un pull qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Derek avança à grand pas vers le pull et l'enleva du bâton qui le soutenait, il porta le vêtement à son nez. Une odeur sucré lui envahit les narines, c'était un mélange de citron et de beurre de cacahuètes; avec un arrière goût de sueur. Derek connaissait bien cette odeur, c'était celle que Stiles dégageait lorsqu'il avait envie que le loup lui fasse des choses peu catholiques. Un bout de papier tomba d'une des poches, Derek le prit et reconnut l'écriture de son peut-ami. Le message était clair et concis.

 _« Le Grand Méchant Loup saura-t-il me trouver? »_

Derek arqua un sourcil dubitatif, il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait parfois dans la tête de son copain. Stiles était d'humeur joueuse, eh bien soit : Derek allait jouer lui aussi.

Le loup renifla le pull, tenta de calmer ses hormones, et huma l'air afin de traquer l'odeur de son compagnon. L'adulte prit à droite et suivit un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Derek tenta d'éviter les ronces, les branches et les souches tout en progressant. La forêt était encore humide à cause de la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber durant toute la journée, cela rendait sa progression plus difficile. Derek hésita à prendre sa forme animal, mais il se dit que c'était de la triche; Stiles serait bien capable de lui grogner dessus parce qu'il avait fait appel à ses sens surdéveloppés.

Après 10 minutes de marche, les pieds de Derek rencontrèrent une paire de chaussure. L'adulte les reconnut comme étant les baskets de Stiles, un mot avait été déposé dans la chaussure gauche.

 _« Fais comme Dorothée, suis la route de briques jaune »_

Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite le rapport entre une paire de chaussure et un roman de Franck Baum. Mais, en observant bien les alentours, il remarqua que certains arbres avaient été marqué d'une trace jaune. Derek s'engouffra sur cette nouvelle piste, il entra alors dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à l'explorer. Même à l'âge adulte il continuait de s'y promener, c'était le terrain de jeu de leur meute. Derek se demandait vraiment ce que lui réservait son petit-ami, des dizaines de scénarios lui vinrent à l'esprit: Stiles l'attendant sur une serviette avec un pique-nique, Stiles l'attendant dans leur lit, Stiles l'attendant avec une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat dans les mains, sa meute l'attendant assis sur une souche, … clairement Derek manquait un peu d'imagination et d'ambition. Mais d'un autre côté c'était toujours difficile de savoir ce que Stiles avait dans la tête, durant les 5 moins de leur relation l'hyperactif n'avait cessé d'étonner et de surprendre son compagnon.

Derek trouva le vêtement suivant pendu à une branche d'arbre, Stiles devait beaucoup l'aimer pour sacrifier ses chaussettes Batman. A l'intérieure le loup y trouva un petit tube contenant une sorte de liquide violet, ainsi qu'un nouvel indice.

 _« Oh oh oh voici ma chaussette Père Noël, j'espère que tu as apporté mon gros cadeau dans ta hotte »_

Derek éclata de rire, son petit-ami pouvait vainement être un gamin parfois. Au moins, ses intentions étaient claires maintenant; Lydia disait toujours que Derek était lent à la détente, elle proclamait que même si Stiles se mettait nu devant lui l'adulte serait incapable de comprendre le message. Tout ça parce qu'une fois Derek n'avait pas compris l'allusion lorsque Stiles lui avait dit qu'il allait prendre une longue douche parce qu'il avait extrêmement froid, et qu'il avait fallu qu'Isaac lui décrypte le message. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si son copain était un peu trop subtile pour lui. Bon, tout ça n'aidait pas Derek dans sa traque de Stiles. L'adulte regarda autour de lui et tenta de trouver une piste, tout en faisant une liste de ce qui pouvait se rattacher à Noël. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une plante qui lui rappelait vaguement du houx, il lui semblait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Noël non ? C'est quelque peu perplexe qu'il décida de suivre cette voie.

Son choix sembla être le bon puisque des branches de houx avaient été attachées à plusieurs arbres et semblaient former une sorte de chemin. A l'odeur de la forêt et du houx se combina une nouvelle, celle de Stiles. Derek ne savait pas trop comment son compagnon avait fait, mais il avait réussi à faire en sorte que tout le chemin sente comme lui. Cette odeur lui enivrait les sens, Derek sentait ses joues rougirent et ses hormones bouillir. Le loup ne comprenait pas comment Stiles faisait, son odeur était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. En fait, à ses yeux c'était S tiles lui-même qui était un aphrodisiaque. Derek se rappela d'une fois où le simple sourire de style lui avait déclenché une érection, ou alors d'une autre fois où son rire lui avait soudainement déclenché une envie de le plaquer contre le lit et de lui faire l'amour 4 ou 5 fois; cette fois là, Derek avait cédé à ses pulsions.

Le vêtement suivant fut le tee-shirt bleu qu'avait porté Stiles lors de leur tout premier rendez-vous, celui-ci avait été négligemment laissé par terre. Derek se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été comme ça; même lors de son premier rendez-vous avec sa première copine. Derek avait hésité pendant une heure sur la tenue adéquate, il avait changé trois fois de coupe de cheveux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la maison de Stiles son coeur avait commencé à battre de plus en plus fort, puis il s'était emballé lorsque l'adolescent avait ouvert la porte et lui avait fait un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil. Les deux amoureux étaient allés manger dans un restaurant italien, Stiles comme d'habitude avait fait la conversation pour deux. Derek, bien que perdu dans la relation entre la théorie des cordes et les supers-héros, avait bu chacune des paroles de son vis-à-vis. A la fin de la soirée Derek avait raccompagné Stiles jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, le plus âgé n'avait pas osé embrasser l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses, mais Stiles l'avait saisi par le col et avait scellé leurs lèvres.

Le tee-shirt était imprégné par l'odeur de Stiles, un petit papier y avait était collé.

 _« S_ _au_ _ra_ _s-_ _tu me faire crier B_ _AZINGA_ _avec ton sabre laser? »_

Vraiment, son petit-ami était un vrai geek. Stiles avait insisté pour que Derek regarde The Big Bang Theorie avec lui, alors il comprenait la référence. L'adulte devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup cette série, les personnages étaient haut en couleur et très attachant. Derek avait un petit faible pour Sheldon, dans une certaine mesure il lui rappelait son hyperactif personnel. Tout comme celle de Sheldon, son intelligence était incroyable et forçait le respect. Derek devait avouer que l'idée d'entendre son amour crier « bazinga », au moment de la jouissance, avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant. Le loup chercha la direction qui lui permettrait de retrouver Stiles, il aperçu un sabre laser qui pointait vers l'est et il décida de le suivre. Il enfouit son nez dans le tee-shirt bleu et l'odeur lui fait pensé à toutes leurs activités sexuelles. Derek, en gentleman qu'il était, avait voulu attendre que Stiles ait 18 ans. Seulement, l'adolescent ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Stiles avait commencé à le séduire et à faire exprès de faire tomber des choses devant lui et de les ramasser juste sous les yeux de Derek, Stiles avait également mis de plus en plus de pantalons moulants. Au bout d'une semaine de relation, voyant que son manège fonctionnait mais que le loup continuait de résister à ses pulsions, l'adolescent avait employé les grands moyens : il avait accueillit Derek chez lui en ne portant qu'un tee-shirt et un caleçon, avait plaqué le loup contre le mur et s'était frotté à lui. Ça avait été la meilleure nuit que Stiles avait jamais passée, enfin d'après ce qu'il avait dit à Derek. Pour lui aussi ça avait été magique, Stiles s'était laissé faire mais en même temps avait imposé ce qu'il voulait. Grâce à Stiles, Derek avait enfin pu oublié ses relations amoureuses précédentes. Le vide qu'il avait ressenti durant toutes ces années avait enfin été comblé.

Derek trouva la ceinture de Stiles pendu à une branche, son petit-ami lui faisait un vrai strip-tease. Un petit papier était accroché à la ceinture à l'aide d'un scotch.

 _«_ _Je suis ceinture noir du flirt et le monde est mon dojo (dixit Robin Benway)_ _et pourtant je me suis lié à toi. Oseras_ _-_ _tu m'attacher pour me garder ? »_

Derek fut parcouru d'un frisson, il n'avait pas besoin d'un décodeur pour comprendre. Deux semaines plus tôt Stiles avait demandé à ce que Derek l'attache à son lit pour leur ébat, le loup avait tenté de refuser mais qui pouvait dire non à un Stiles faisant des yeux de biche, Scott et Isaac pouvaient aller se rhabiller avec leurs expressions de chien battu. Si, au départ, Derek avait été réticent à le faire c'était parce qu'il avait peur de blesser l'hyperactif certaines fois il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de son loup. Mais Stiles avait eu des arguments très persuasifs : il s'était allongé sur le lit en simple caleçon rouge, les mains attachées et les jambes écartées. Sous la douche, Stiles avait décrété qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils le refassent. Derek n'avait pu qu'être d'accord.

Cette fois, pour continuer son chemin, le loup dut suivre une flèche faite de deux ceintures. Derek les ramassa au passage, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser les affaires de son petit-ami dans la nature.

Tout en marchant Derek fut pris d'une révélation, c'était la première fois depuis leur mise en couple qu'ils passaient autant de temps séparé l'un de l'autre. Habituellement, ils se rejoignaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre une fois que les cours de Stiles étaient finis et ils passaient la fin de la journée entre eux ou avec leurs amis. Généralement, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Stiles faisait ses devoirs pendants que Derek travaillait sur un projet architectural ou lisait un livre en jetant quelques regards discrets à son amant. Derek trouva là l'explication de son comportement de la journée : il avait été de mauvais poils, irritable, sur les nerfs et fatigué. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue dût à la courte nuit, mais une nouvelle explication pointait le bout de son nez. Si durant cette journée, et durant les années précédentes, il avait été grognon et invivable c'était qu'il subissait le manque de Stiles. Avec Stiles à ses coté le creux qui s'était formé dans son âme dès années auparavant était enfin comblé. Stiles était son eau, son air, sa source d'énergie. Stiles était l'élément vitale à sa vie, sans lui ses jours étaient moroses et ses nuits froides.

Des pas sortirent Derek de ses pensées, il reconnut automatiquement ceux de son compagnon. Mais au lieu de venir vers lui, ils allaient dans la direction opposée. Il décida de les suivre. Tout à coup des rires se firent entendre dans la paisible forêt. Dans une tout autre situation Derek se serait demandé qui pouvait être l'abruti qui avait essayé de recréer l'ambiance d'un film d'horreur, mais là il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir. Ce rire si beau, si cristallin était celui de Stiles. Le loup pourrait le reconnaître entre mille, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui donner envie de l'écouter pendant des heures et de manger les lèvres de celui qui poussait un son si parfait. Derek sentit son excitation grandir, une érection naissait dans son pantalon. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule, un seul rire de la part de Stiles et il était prêt à bander comme un chevreuil en rûte ou à mouiller sa culotte comme une petite collégienne à un concert de Justin Bieber.

Derek suivit les rires et vit le pantalon gris de son amour accroché à une simple branche. Il le prit et trouva un petit bout de papier dans la poche droite.

 _«_ _Un gars à dis un jour que Superman devait lui aussi mettre une jambe avant l'autre pour enfiler son pantalon. Moi j'ai décidé de l'enlever, parce que mon Big Bad Wolf à trop les yeux rivé sur mes fesses quand je le mets. Et après on me demande pourquoi je marche comme un canard »_

Derek ne put que rigoler. Stiles n'avait cependant pas tord, ce pantalon était définitivement le préféré de Derek. Le tissu moulait les fesses de l'adolescent à la perfection, et c'est vrai que très souvent le loup s'était mis à baver rien qu'à la vu du fessier de Stiles. Mais il fallait le comprendre, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy avec un seul vêtement. Derek se souvint d'une fois où il était allé cherché Stiles au lycée, ne le voyant pas sur le parking il avait décidé d'entrer dans le bâtiment. L'adulte, celui que certains appelait « le loup sans émotions », avait littéralement buggé lorsqu'il avait vu son copain en train de déhancher son petit popotin devant ses amis apparemment Stiles avait demandé à Lydia de mettre de la musique avec son portable pour fêter le week-end, et le fait que Harris allait être absent la semaine suivante. Derek avait alors perdu tout sens commun et avait plaqué Stiles contre un des casiers, avait enroulé un de ses bras autour des hanches de son copain tandis qu'une de ses mains était allé peloter les fesses si accueillantes de l'adolescent. En rentrant chez Stiles ce dernier avait fait une danse aguichante et lourd de sens au loup-garou, tout ça c'était fini au lit bien évidement.

Derek suivit un chemin dont le sol avait été recouvert de pétales de rose, Stiles pouvait vraiment être romantique lorsqu'il le voulait. Dans leur couple c'était Derek qui apportait la touche de romantisme, le loup n'avait de cesse de proposer des rendez vous à Stiles, de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, il lui avait même écrit un poème l'hyperactif le gardait d'ailleurs toujours sur lui, il avait rangé les paroles de la chanson que Derek lui avait écrit pour leurs deux mois ensemble dans un tiroir de sa commode. Mais, parfois, c'est Stiles qui révélait son côté romantique. Bon il est vrai que Stiles était pas très doué dans ce domaine, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé il avait faillit mettre le feu à la cuisine. L'adolescent était beaucoup plus doué pour faire comprendre son mécontentement ou sa jalousie. Car oui, Stiles était d'une jalousie maladive. Il savait que Derek était affreusement beau, et qu'il attirait beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes. Mais il n'était pas préteur avec ce qu'il avait clamé comme étant à lui. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient partis avec la meute à la recherche de nouveaux meubles pour la maison Hale, Stiles avait surpris un des vendeur draguer ouvertement son copain. Il avait essayé de se dire que cela faisait partie de la stratégie de vente de l'employer, il avait essayé de se retenir de faire une scène en plein milieu du magasin. Mais à un moment l'employer avait touché le bras de Derek et lui avait fait une sorte de caresse, Stiles avait vu rouge. Scott, Lydia et quelques autres membres de la meute avaient essayé de l'arrêter mais il leur avait lancé un regard si noir qu'ils avaient tous reculé d'un coup Isaac était d'ailleurs allé se réfugier dans les bras de Scott, l'alpha dut rassurer son petit-ami et lui dire que Stiles n'allait rien lui faire. Stiles avait marché droit vers Derek, avait retiré la main du vendeur de son bras, avait saisit son compagnon par les épaules et lui avait rouler le patin du siècle devant une vingtaine de clients ahuris. Une fois le baiser fini, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'employer et lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs et que le jeune homme dans ses bras était sa propriété. Le vendeur était reparti tout rouge, la meute avait éclaté de rire. Ce soir là Derek avait dût se faire très longuement pardonner, Stiles n'alla d'ailleurs pas au lycée le lendemain.

L'odeur de Stiles semblait se faire de plus en plus forte, et de plus en plus sucrée. Les hormones de Derek allaient bientôt déborder, il avait eu la bêtise d'enrouler le pull de Stiles autour de son cou. A chaque pas qu'il faisait le tissu entrait en contact avec nez, c'était une stimulation beaucoup trop importante. Derek commençait à se sentir serré dans son jean.

Enfin, Derek repéra l'avant dernier objet de sa quête : le caleçon Thor de Stiles. Le loup le prit dans les mains et y fourra son nez afin de respirer l'odeur enivrante qui s'en dégageait. Derek se sentait aux bords de l'extase. Il ramassa le petit bout de papier.

 _« Tout comme le vif d'or : je m'ouvre au terme »_

Derek se sentit bouillir, il n'avait définitivement plus le contrôle de ses pulsions. Le loup coura presque en suivant l'odeur de son amant, arrivé dans une petite clairière il se figea et son coeur rata un battement.

Stiles était là, assis sur une serviette au sol. Il était enroulé dans une grande cape rouge, il avait relevé la capuche pour se protéger du froid. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de malice et de désir. Derek sentit qu'un des boutons de son pantalon était sur le point de casser.

\- Ahhh mon loup-garou, enfin arrivé. dis Stiles d'une voix provocatrice.

Derek ne sut quoi répondre, enfin disons que son cerveau était aux abonnés absents.

\- J'espère que mon prince m'a ramené la fiole qui me redonnera chaud.

Derek sortit le petit tube de sa poche et put enfin mettre un nom sur son contenu, c'était du lubrifiant. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui que Stiles aimait le plus. Celui qui lui procurait le plus de sensation : chaleur torride.

\- Parfait. Oh Big Bad Wolf, comme tu as de beaux yeux

\- …

\- Oh Big Bad Wolf que tu as une grosse queue, c'est pour mieux m'empaler dessus ? demanda Stiles en se mordant les lèvres tout en dévorant des yeux l'énorme bosse qui déformait le jean de son loup.

Cette fois c'était fini, Derek ne pouvait plus résister. Il fonça sur les lèvres de son amour et les captura dans un baiser à la fois tendre et sauvage.

Jouer en plein milieu d'une foret vide avait été une très bonne idée.

Review please :)


End file.
